Various machines have been devised for sorting objects of varying sizes whereby to accumulate groups of the objects in containers, by size. Such machines have taken the form of longitudinally extending conveyors having rods which initially support the objects to be sorted and which rods are positioned in such a manner that the space therebetween grows larger as the objects travel therealong whereby to sort the objects by size as a result of the objects being successively able to fall through larger spaces between the rods. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,257 contemplates a sizer and grader for objects not of perfectly spherical form such as for instance, lemons, tomatoes, apples and similar fruits or vegetables. U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,218 discloses a sizing machine for peaches and other fragile fruits and wherein rods carried by the conveyor are successively spaced a larger distance apart to sort the objects. U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,689 discloses a fruit sizing machine which has an adjustable guide member to permit rollers to be spaced apart a greater distance as they move from the object receiving end of the machine towards the opposite end thereof. Other art in the field includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,489,585, 3,206,024 and 3,525,430.